


Cross Dress Catastrophe

by LadyVamp



Category: SM Entertainment | SMTown, Super Junior
Genre: Comedy, Crossdressing, M/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVamp/pseuds/LadyVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul gets more than he bargained for when he's caught cross dressing in the dorms by his band mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF

Loud thumping music echoed throughout the tiny 6th floor apartment, vibrating the walls and mixing with loud unintelligible mumbling of the home’s only occupant. The music thundered from the speaker system beside the television, too loud for the middle of the day, but serving as the background noise for a troubled man and his pair of favorite high heels.

Kim Heechul stood in front of the mirror in his minuscule bedroom staring at his reflection with a forlorn expression. In his hands were his most precious pair of red patent leather heels, the very ones he’d worn on stage as Lady Hee Hee. They were his favorite shoes, even over his red suede loafers and white slip-ons with his face drawn on them. No, these shoes were much more important than the manly sneakers and dress shoes he wore each day. These were his secret shoes, ones only worn for himself and hidden away in the confines of his minute bedroom.

Scrunching his features in anger and disgust, Heechul tossed his precious shoes on the ground and glared at them. For some mysterious reason, the heel on his left shoe was completely snapped off and there were black scuff marks on the shiny red leather. His shoes were destroyed, and he couldn’t remember for the life of him how it had happened.

“Now my outfit is ruined,” Heechul ground out, crossing his arms over his chest and moving his glare back towards the full length mirror in front of him.

It was a rare sight to see Kim Heechul in a dress off the stage. He liked to put on the pretense that he loathed dressing as a female and only did it to please his fans, but the truth was, Kim Heechul was a closet cross dresser. Even with his mind trying to convince himself how much he hated women’s clothing, Heechul often times found himself standing in front of the mirror in his room wearing one of his old costumes and smiling at how pretty he looked.

Today Heechul had gotten the urge to try something a little different than just donning a costume he’d worn many times before. Hidden in the back of the Suju Diva’s closet was a collection of designer dresses he’d gotten the wild hair to order online months back. It wasn’t his fault a popup add on Navar had led to a women’s boutique, which led to thoughts of how he was prettier than all the female models on the site, and an anger filled order of six dresses to prove that point. Though he had been a bit ashamed when the box had arrived at his door, he didn’t return them.

“I don’t need the shoes. My toes are beautiful and shouldn’t be hidden in sweat shoes,” Heechul tried to convince himself as he inspected his appearance in the mirror.

Heechul was wearing a deep red mini dress with a low back and halter neckline. It hit him high on his thighs and hugged the curves of his body. His legs were wrapped in a pair of black thigh-highs with lace tops that were being held up by a garter belt hidden beneath his dress. The thigh-highs and garters were left over from his Ga-in costume and complimented his new dress well. Heechul’s dark hair wasn’t long enough to resemble a female’s style and he didn’t have a wig on hand, so he’s place a red bow in it and hoped for the best. Even with the half effort with his hair, Heechul thought that he looked beautiful

His admiration of his own reflection and the satisfaction is gave him was short lived, for the music from the living room suddenly shut off and Heechul heard someone snickering at him from his open doorway. Horrified at being caught in the middle of his secret, Heechul looked up to find Sungmin leaning against his doorframe with Ryeowook next to him. They had huge smiles on their faces, that didn’t bode well for Heechul.

“Don’t say a word,” Heechul ground out, really not in the mood to hear his dongseng’s tease him. “Just turn around and walk away.”

“I didn’t know I had a beautiful girl for a roommate,” Ryeowook snickered.

“Where’d you get the dress, Beautiful?” Sungmin teased, before adding a bit more seriously. “And where can I get one?”

“You think I look beautiful?” Heechul mussed, his embarrassment subsiding a bit and then moving into surprise. “Wait, what?”

“Hyung, have you been holding out on us?” Sungmin began as he and Ryeowook bolding entered Heechul’s room and started digging through his closet. “How my dresses do you have in here?”

“Hey, Lee Sungmin, get out of there!”

“This one’s pink!” Sungmin chirped, pulling out a hot pink spandex dress with white detailing. “Do you think it would fit me?”

“Your butt might have some trouble fitting,” Ryeowook teased as he dove into Heechul’s tiny closet and pulled out an armload of designer dresses to inspect. “Do you have anything purple?”

“What is going on here?” Heechul asked, his voice full of confusion as he watched his dongsengs sift through his secret wardrobe like they owned it. “Stop touching my stuff and get out.”

“Come on Hyung, let’s play dress up.” Ryeowook suggested, “I never get to do this kind of thing off stage. No one’s home.”

“It can be our secret,” Sungmin added, “Plus, I’m prettier than both of you when I wear a dress.”

“Like Hell you are,” Heechul snapped, jerking the pink dress Sungmin was holding out of the younger male’s hands. “Do either of you know who broke my Lady Hee Hee shoes?”

“Shindong did it,” Sungmin informed, “We were kind of drunk a few nights ago and he was made at you for being all bitchy that morning, so he put them on to make fun of you and the heel broke.”

“I was not bitchy. We got up at 5am for rehearsals and I hadn’t had any coffee.” Heechul defended, “I’m going to kill him.”

“Kill who?” a new voice asked from the doorway, followed by a loud fit of laughter. “Hyung, what are you wearing?”

“YOU!” Heechul shouted as he saw Shindong laughing at him from a few feet away. “You ruined my shoes!”

Shindong’s eyes widened and his laughter died as Heechul swiped his broken shoe off the floor and came stomping towards him with an intention to maim written all over his face. A shriek left portly man’s lips as Super Junior’s Diva knocked him upside the head with a red patent leather heel. Shindong hit the ground and struggled to crawl away as Heechul pounced on him and started pulling his hair.

Sungmin and Ryeowook broke into a fit of laughter as the watched their hyung sitting astraddle of Shindong’s backside in a red halter dress and thigh-highs. Taking out his cellphone, Sungmin snapped of few pictures of Heechul’s silk thong and bare ass as the older male was bent over screaming in Shindong’s ear.

“Who are you sending those pictures to?” Ryeowook asked in a worried tone, “Hyung will murder you.”

“His boyfriend,” Sungmin chirped, “Shisus should get a kick out of this image. He’s probably bored to death right now at his family’s Sunday lunch.”

“You bastard, those were my favorite shoes!” Heechul screamed, smacking Shindong in the head once more with his broken heel before shrieking loudly as the heavier man flipped him over onto the floor and pinned him down.

“Hyung, I’m sorry.” Shindong panted out his apology as he tried to hold a squirming and angry Heechul against the wood floor. “I don’t even remember breaking them.”

“That doesn’t make it alright,” Heechul ground out, “Get off me before I knee you in the balls.”

“If I let you go, do you promise not to hit me again?”

“No,” Heechul answered in a clipped fashion. “You have to be punished.”

“Punish me some other way, just stop hitting me.” Shindong begged, “I’ll buy you another pair. I’ll buy you ten pairs, if you want.”

“Those shoes were special, they can’t be replaced.” Heechul huffed, before getting an idea. “Fine, I promise not to hit you. Now, let go.”

Giving Heechul a mistrusting look, Shindong stood up and offered his hand to his hyung. Heechul took the hand offered to him and allowed his bandmate to help him to his feet.

“How are you going to punish him?” Sungmin asked, from inside Heechul’s room where he was inspecting the pink dress he’d spied earlier.

“He’s going to help me prove a point,” Heechul answered.

“What point is that?”

“That I’m prettier than you are,” Heechul informed, causing Sungmin to roll his eyes. “Pick out a dress and shove that fat ass of yours into it. We’re going to have a little contest.”

“I don’t like the sound of this,” Shindong mumbled as Heechul smirked at him like he was about to do something naughty.

“As part of your punishment, order us some food and a lot of alcohol. This will be more fun if we’re drunk.” Heechul ordered Shindong, “But, you can’t eat any of it.”

“Hyung…,”

“It’s part of the punishment,”

An hour later, Shindong found himself sitting alone on the living room sofa staring at a pile of take-out boxes and soju bottles. Heechul had disappeared into his room with Sungmin and Ryeowook a while ago, along with a case of alcohol, and Shindong halfway contemplated escaping while he still could.

“May I present the contestants for prettiest Super Junior member in drag,” Ryeowook announced as he appeared from Heechul’s bedroom and switched on some music.

Shindong stared at with wide eyes at his angelic voiced dongseng. Ryeowook was standing by the stereo dressed in a lavender baby doll dress and white stockings. Without a wig to make him look female, Ryeowook’s appearance was a bit on the bizarre side. Before Shindong could comment on it, Sungmin and Heechul emerged from the latter male’s bedroom.

Heechul slunk into the room wearing the red mini dress and black thigh-highs from earlier. He had his Lady Hee Hee wig on his head, his eyes were lined in black and he was wearing red lipstick. Shindong did have to admit that his hyung looked beautiful. Sungmin confidently followed Suju’s diva. He was wearing a hot pink spandex dress that hugged his supple backside snuggly. On his head was his Hyuna wig and he had also painted his face with feminine make-up. Hee too, looked beautiful.

“Before you decide which one of us looks best, let us show you our talents.” Heechul announced as Ryeowook switched on a sensual sounding song.

“And don’t just choose Heechul hyung because he’s scary and you broke his shoes,” Sungmin pointed out, “Remember, I’m your best friend.”

“But, Heechul hyung will beat me up again.” Shindong replied, receiving a frown from Sungmin.

“I won’t beat you up,” Heechul reassured, “You’re our judge and I will respect your opinion.”

“Why is Ryeowook in a dress? Is he competing too?” Shindong asked with a chuckle as Sungmin and Heechul began swaying their hips in an attempt at dancing.

The two beautiful men’s movements were unbalanced and their eyes were glazed, evidence that they’d finished off the case of alcohol they’d confiscated earlier.

“I thought it was pretty and wanted to try in on,” Ryeowook informed as he stole a food container off the coffee table. “They’re a bit tipsy, so watch out. They were drinking the entire time we got ready. I think Heechul hyung’s still a bit embarrassed about being caught in a dress.”

“I am not,” Heechul slurred as he did a clumsy twirl and almost fell over.

“You can’t dance, so forfeit now.” Sungmin giggled, before doing a body wave and almost hitting his ass on the television stand.

“You’re drunk, you forfeit.” Heechul huffed, not so easily defeated.

“I don’t understand any of this anymore,” Shindong mumbled to himself, his eyes darting between Ryeowook eating dumplings in a dress to the two drunk divas dirty dancing in the middle of the living room.

“So, who looks better?” Ryeowook asked between bites of food.

“They both look ridiculous.”

“We do not,” Heechul scolded, “Pick!”

“I can’t do this,” Shindong whined, “If I pick Sungmin, you’ll hurt me. If I pick you, Sungmin will be mad at me. I lose either way.”

“Pick who your heart says is right,” Sungmin suggested with a wink. “Which means me.”

“You do look good,” Shindong began, but stopped speaking when a very drunk and angry Kim Heechul plopped down in his lap.

“Stop looking at him and look at me,” Heechul commanded as he settled down astraddle of Shindong’s lap and placed a kiss on the portly man’s forehead. “Aren’t I pretty?”

“Hyung…,” Shindong stammered, feeling a bit awkward with Heechul’s bare ass on his crotch and said man’s fingers now threading through his hair. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t think we’ve ever kissed before, Dongie…,” Heechul purred as he stared at Shindong with a strange look in his eyes. “You have nice lips.”

“I…, uh…,” Shindong continued to stammer, not sure how to react, his eyes darting from Heechul to Sungmin, who was dancing drunkenly with Ryeowook and the younger male’s dumpling box.

Before Shindong could comment on the bizarre situation he had found himself in, he was silenced by a pair of plush lips and a set of skilled hips. Heechul pressed his cherry tinted lips against Shindong’s and his hips lifted slightly as he rocked himself in the younger male’s lap. In his drunken haze and need to wind the competition, somehow his body had decided to act on its own and make-out with Suju’s portly dancer.

Shindong’s hands found their ways to his hips as Heechul moved his lips over the younger male’s face and neck, placing kisses on every inch and leaving red lip prints behind. As Shindong’s hands slid under his dress and across his bare ass, Heechul heard a very shocked and familiar voice call his name.

“Kim Heechul! What is going on here?!”

Lazily moving his face away from Shindong’s neck, Heechul looked up to find his lover, and Super Junior’s number one visual, Choi Siwon, standing a few feet away with a horrified look on his face.


	2. Punishment

“Oh good, you got the pictures I sent.” Sungmin chuckled as he slow danced with Ryeowook, both men too far into their drunken party to even care anymore. “Your boyfriend’s being very naughty today.”

“What pictures?” Heechul snapped, glaring at Shindong as the younger male shoved him off his lap and onto the other side of the sofa. “Lee Sungmin, what did you do?”

“I think I should go,” Shindong hurriedly stammered as he shot up from the sofa and bolted around Siwon towards the front door.

“You can’t leave! You didn’t pick a winner!” Heechul screamed, but was answered by the front door slamming.

“Why is Sungmin hyung sending me pictures of you in a thong beating Shindong with a shoe?” Siwon began, his words spilling out of his mouth as he tried to wrap his head around what he was seeing. “Why is everyone dressed like girls, why are you all drunk on a Sunday afternoon, and why the Hell were you making out with Shindong hyung?!”

“Calm down, Shisus.” Heechul instructed, rolling his eyes as he climbed to his feet and moved over to his confused lover. “I’ll explain everything. Let’s leave those two alone to do whatever they’re doing and have some fun of our own.”

“Heechul…,” Siwon began skeptically as his lover took his hand and pulled him into his bedroom.

“So, how was your family dinner?” Heechul asked once they were behind a locked door far away from his crazy dongsengs.

Siwon stared at him with a confused and slightly angry expression as Heechul plopped down on the bed and scooped Heebum up into his arms. Heechul couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his lover’s face. He knew that Siwon was most likely having a mini coronary right now. He’d just found his boyfriend dressed like a woman and making out with another man.

“Don’t look at me like that, Shisus.” Heechul teased, “This isn’t the first time you’ve seen me in a dress.”

“It’s the first time I’ve seen you in a dress off stage,” Siwon pointed out, “It’s the first time I’ve seen you grinding on one of our bandmates in the middle of the dorm.”

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t going to sleep with him. Shindong’s straight, I think?” Heechul mussed, “He was engaged to a girl once, so I assume…,”

“That’s not the point,” Siwon cut off, “Why are you dressed like that?”

“I like it,” Heechul answered simply, “Sometimes it’s fun being pretty. Do I look pretty, Siwon-ah?”

“You look gorgeous, but I want to know..,”

“Prettier than Sungmin?”

“What?”

“Sungmin said he was prettier dressed as a girl, so we had a contest to see who’s better, but Shindong didn’t choose a winner. I think he was going to pick Sungmin. I’m getting old, so my looks are going and that bunny keeps looking better and better. He’s going to take my place as Suju’s princess and….,”

“Chul-ah stop,” Siwon interrupted Heechul’s ranting, taking a seat next to his lover and causing Heebum to scamper out of his owner’s lap. “You’ve been drinking and obviously something’s bothering you. Why don’t we talking about this after you sober up? Lie down and I’ll go get you something to eat…,”

“I’m not hungry,” Heechul denied, taking hold of Siwon’s shoulders and shoving him onto the mattress. “Lets not waist my outfit. Having sex dressed like a girl is exhilarating. Want me to show you?”

“When did you ever have sex dressed like a girl?” Siwon asked, quirking an eyebrow as Heechul climbed on top of him and pressed a kiss against his forehead.

“I experimented a bit when I was younger. It was before we met, so don’t panic.” Heechul reassured between teasing kisses. “I used to go on dates dressed up like a girl. My boyfriends loved it.”

“You’re an enigma, Kim Heechul.” Siwon chuckled, deciding to surrender to his lover’s advances. “And, Sungmin hyung’s not prettier than you.”

“Of course you’d say that, you’re about to get some.” Heechul chastised, “If you tell me the truth, you’ll lose your opportunity to have your way with me in my sexy dress.”

“I did tell you the truth,” Siwon argued, his breath catching in his throat as Heechul began undoing his slacks. “Sungmin hyung looked fat in that dress.”

“He did, didn’t he.” Heechul laughed, “It was too small for him. You should have seen Ryeowook trying to zip it.”

“Where did all the dresses come from?”

“I ordered them a couple months ago on whim,” Heechul explained, sitting up a bit to allow Siwon to remove his shirt and toss it onto the floor. “Are you sure you can perform with those two idiots out there listening to us?”

“I don’t care, you’re too enticing right now to say no.” Siwon admitted, reaching down and placing his hands on his lover’s bare ass as they engaged in a deep kiss.

Heechul’s fingers were like fire as they danced over his skin, causing Siwon to lean into his touch and devour his cherry sweet lips. Even though he’d just caught his lover kissing another man, Siwon wasn’t angry or threatened by it. Heechul was clearly drunk, feeling insecure, and a vulnerable. Shindong was the last person he would ever me jealous of. Nothing would ever come of their kisses, but playful exchanges and teasing.

“So beautiful…,” Siwon complimented his lover, placing his hand alongside Heechul’s face as the older smiled down at him with a soft smirk and glazed eyes. “You’re gorgeous, with and without the dress, Chul-ah.”

“DO you want me to take it off then?” Heechul purred as he slid down Siwon’s body and began removing said man’s pants.

“No..,” Siwon answered, his breath catching in his throat as Heechul peeled his boxers off and threw them onto the floor with the rest of his clothing.

Siwon’s hands gripped the soft comforter as he felt his lover’s skilled hands and warm tongue against his heated flesh. It never ceased to amaze him what Kim Heechul could do to him, both physically and emotionally. Siwon knew that he’d fallen down the rabbit hole that was Heechul’s crazy world and he was never going to find his way out again. This was just fine, for he’d fallen in love with Heechul many years ago and was just fine spending his nights in the beautiful man’s warm embrace.

Staring down the length of his body, Siwon moaned loudly as he witnessed his lover with his lips wrapped around his hardening length, smearing it with lipstick as he bobbed his head up and down. Though physically it felt amazing, seeing Heechul’s cherry lips wrapped around him and his large dark eyes staring up at him was the real source of his pleasure.

Tearing his lips away from his lover as he felt the younger male growing closer to release, Heechul lay back on the pillows and slid out of his silk thong. Siwon sat up and licked his lips at the sight of his boyfriend spread out before him. Though the image of Heechul in his blonde wig and red dress was bit comical, Siwon could see the beauty in it and the potential it held.

After retrieving the bottle of lube Heechul kept hidden under his mattress, Siwon knelt down between his lover’s spread legs and slicked up a few fingers. Heechul groaned in discomfort as Siwon worked one of his fingers inside him before leaning down and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck, Heechul devoured Siwon’s lips and leaned into his touch as the younger worked him open with skilled fingers.

When Siwon finally slid inside him, their bodies connecting and intertwining, Heechul let out a satisfied moan and threw his head back against the pillows. Siwon felt good sliding in and out of his accepting body, each thrust hitting the perfect angle to send a spark of pleasure through him. What had started out as an embarrassing and chaotic day, had somehow melded into soft and kinky love making with his boyfriend.

Running his hands up Heechul’s thigh-highs, Siwon tugged on their lacy tops and tight garters as he lifted the older male’s legs onto his shoulders. Heechul arched his back and cried out as Siwon took him at a deeper angle. His arms shot up over his head and his hands splayed themselves against the wall as they moved at a fast desperate pace. What had started out as gentle love making was quickly turning into animalistic sex, and Heechul wasn’t upset about the turn of events.

Siwon had a tendency to turn their sexy times into emotional moments even when all Heechul wanted to do was root around in bed like a couple wild animals. It seemed his outfit was having a positive effect on his partner.

“Turn me over and push me into the mattress,” Heechul purred, before biting Siwon’s ear and running a hot tongue along its shell. “Show me what a strong boy you are.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Siwon answered playfully and he did as he lover wished.

Heechul vocalized his pleasure as he was roughly slammed onto his face and reentered from behind. Siwon pulled greedily at his garters and snapped his hips with harsh deep thrusts that had his lover seeing stars and calling his name. Lifting his hips and arching his back into Siwon’s movements, Heechul reached underneath himself and began stroking his trapped arousal for an extra spark of stimulation.

“Heechul-ah…,” Siwon gasped, his hips snapping wildly as he reached his climax inside his lover just moments before Heechul released his own ecstasy into the sheets.

Collapsing onto one another, Siwon and Heechul took a moment to catch their breath before speaking.

“I’m sorry I made out with Shindong,” Heechul mumbled, his body feeling tired and sore underneath his lover.

“It’s alright,” Siwon reasurrd, his lips pressing against the nape of Heechul’s neck for a tender kiss before he continued speaking. “You’re a beautiful girl, Heechul-ah, and Sungmin hyung isn’t anywhere near your beauty.”

“You’re just saying that because I let you have sex with me,” Heechul teased, “But, if you mention this to anyone, I’ll kill you.”

“Half the band knows about your dresses, I’d say the secret’s already out.”

Worn out and filled with conflicting emotions, Heechul curled up next to his sweet lover and slipped off into a light sleep. He dreamt of Shindong piling crates of new shoes into his room and of Sungmin gaining so much weight he couldn’t fit into his dress, all good dreams for Suju’s resident diva. When Heechul awoke it was dark outside and the dorm was quiet. Giving his sleeping lover a soft kiss, Heechul stumbled out of bed and shuffled out into the living room to check on his dongsengs.

Heechul chuckled when he observed Sungmin and Ryeowook tangled together on the sofa half dressed. Moving into the kitchen, Heechul started a pot of coffee to help with the headache he was started to get and dug through the fridge for something to eat. It was probably best to grab his food fast and change out of his soiled dress before any more of his dongsengs showed up to embarrass him.

“I think I slept with Ryeowook,” Sungmin’s voice groaned as the younger male stumbled into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

“You think?” Heechul repeated, taking pity on his dongseng and pouring him a cup of coffee.

“I don’t remember much,”

“We slept together,” Ryeowook’s soft voice informed as he limped into the kitchen looking like he’s been hit by a truck. “I can tell by the way my back hurts.”

“Look at us,” Heechul cackled as they all settled down at the table with their coffee and observed each other’s stained and rumpled clothing. “We put on some dresses and turn into sexual deviants.”

“I don’t know what got into me,” Ryeowook whined, “This isn’t like me, at all.”

“Let’s make a deal,” Heechul began as he sipped his coffee, “No more cross dressing off stage, it leads to nothing good, except mind blowing sex…, maybe I should rephrase that…,”

“Deal, no more cross dressing,” Sungmin agreed.

“I agree,” Ryeowook added.

“Also, I make the prettiest girl.” Heechul provided, giving the others a warning glare before any of them could object. “Let’s go change out of these dresses before anyone else decides to walk in and…,”

Heechul’s words trailed off as he heard the door to the apartment open and the distinct sound of the other members coming in. Before any of them could react, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kangin and their precious Leader Teukie were all standing in the doorway staring at them with a mixture of wide eyes and confused smiles.

Letting his head drop down against the wooden table, Heechul shut his eyes and tried to keep from dying from embarrassment for the second time that day.

 

THE END!

 

COMMENTS PLEASE!!!?!


End file.
